divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Qiang Yi
Qiang Yi is the captain of Zhengwu and a Servant of the Wise caste. He has a gentle, poetic soul, and frequently ponders why he was selected by his peers to lead the crew of Zhengwu. He relies much on his status as a servant of the Wise and the crew's collective sense of purpose to maintain authority, and his occasional lack of charisma complicates his role as captain even further. Persona Qiang Yi is, above all else, deeply faithful to Shengshi. As his creator and the catalyst for Qiang Yi's career as captain, he owes the River Lord a debt the servant cannot repay. This manifests as a near-radical loyalty to the god and his teachings. Qiang Yi spends his days administrating the daily affairs aboard Zhengwu, occasionally sneaking off to portray the magnificence of his journeys in poetic form. Qiang Yi's mind resembles that of a young adult, and while he is generally calm, he carries a lot of doubt, especially in the face of his older peers. Furthermore, as a Servant, he is genuinely uncomfortable with giving orders instead of receiving them; however, we perseveres for the mission's sake. Description Qiang Yi is among the taller subjects of Shengshi; while being nowhere near as tall as most of the servants of the Strong, he is especially tall for a member of the Wise. Regardless of his height, however, he is rather skinny, overall. His hair runs long and black and his skin is made of Nanhese riverbank sand. His eyes are silt-grey from the Nanhese delta; his tongue is a single green leaf; his teeth are white stones of roughly similar shapes and sizes. While he usually dresses is purple and white robes, he occasionally opts for a white gi when doing manual labour, as it is much easier to move around in than the cumbersome robes. History After Qiang Yi was elected captain of Zhengwu, the crew began sailing down Nanhe. Upon reaching the delta that would take them into coastal waters, the crew suffered a casualty as one fell overboard. This left a lasting scar on Qiang Yi's conscious, and the subsequent memorial ceremony haunts him still. Poetry The following poem was written to Ashalla, in exchange for safe passage through the storms of the ocean on Zhengwu's maiden voyage to Tendlepog.Journey to Tendlepog Chapter 2, the meeting with Ashalla - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4876250 The rivers of the jungle fill my mind As I recall the times aboard His ship; A part of me will not leave that behind, Regardless of me sailing on this trip. The rivers flow with beauty unforeseen; With nature much too fine to truly paint. A crystal ribbon through the endless green, A paradise that evil cannot taint. However, there’s a challenge from the coast: A landscape with no land nor trees nor grass, Unmatched in beauty, yes, outshining most: A span of colours and creatures enmasse. I truly praise the gods for this journey, For I can lay my eyes upon the sea. References Category:Mortals